Out for Blood
by BlackJack15
Summary: As a soilder from war is called to a spy life. He learns that this isn't like the movies he has seen. In the mean while he meets up with some new friends that help him a long the task.
1. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP YOU FOOLS" "Get ready for your training" said General Booth

We all ran to our cloths and shoes and ran outside. We were running on the ruff gravel.

" Are you fools ready"

"Yes Sir"

It was a normal day, training to go into war. Always, can smell the burning smell of houses and gun fire. The explosions from grenades and the disarming of mine bombs. General Booth.

"Commander Black get over here!"

"Yes sir"

"Now you just got this telegraph from some place in Britain" " Here you go"

Dear, Mr. Black you have been accepted to join the secret service MI6. If you want to join come to our office you should know where it is. Come by next week if you don't you can't come anymore. Remember, Don' tell any one.

"General I have to go"

"Why!"

"Theirs something at home I have to do "

"Then don't just stand here"

"Watch out for that mine when you are walking out"

"I will"

I finally left that training camp and went on to the plain to Britain. When I got there, I went in and I found a lady that said "Mr. Black please come with me"

"Who are you"

"I'm Rosalina, and I'm the assistant director of MI6. No would you, Please follow me."

The Floor was so shining and it was squeaking . When I came with her I saw The Head of Director. "

When I walked in he had guards around him and a gun on his desk . I was sure it was fully loaded and the gun was an M9. "Welcome Mr. Black, tell me do you want to be a spy."

"Well, I have really wanted to but why now why not earlier"

"Because you didn't get your full training. So yes or no"

"Yes"

"Then lets get you ready for your fist mission"

(5 minutes later we started to walk out of his office) "Well Mr. Black when we get down their you can choose from guns to gadgets or even both just in case. "I want to see them before I choose and do I get have any partners. "

"If you want you can have the guy that I think you will know him."

"Who"

"His name is Mr. Doig or Steven\."

"Sure"

"Well, here are the things."

"Well, leave you to choose"

When they left I choose the M9 and the 9mm and silenced all of them. Just in case I got the Scar H with thermal scope. Then, I went to the gadgets and found this dental floss, and found out it was unbreakable string unless I used the one knife part I even tried other knifes, but they didn't work. I grabbed that and this tooth paste which burnt through solid steel. Then, I went to the knifes and grabbed the tactical knife. After a while The director came back down and she brought Mr. Doig and he was ready too. We packed our bags and they gave us our pass ports to go to France. They told us that the mission was to find the drug dealer who went off the name as Alex Coburn, find out what he is selling and bring him back dead or alive.


	2. Chapter 2

For our disguise we were business men who were here to see what was going on to the new technology. So we were told to ride in a limo and when we would arrive we were suppose to go straight to the plain. So, we did exactly that. We were on first class. For the first hour or two I was asleep and my partner was trying to pick up some women. But it didn't work to well because when I woke up he had three hand marks on his face and apparently they were slaps. So I got a drink and examined the place. It was pretty nice and they had a bar and a hot tub and a bunch of girls. So I went over their like most guys and swam but when I was swimming something didn't seem right. So when I got out I saw a man and this was no ordinary man because my general made me learn about this guy. He was an assassin. I got out and got a drink and talked to the bar tender."Do you know who that guy is"

"No, but he is on a business trip. If I'm right the same one as you."

"oh"

"Mr. Doig get over here"

"What"

"That guy is an assassin"

"Well then what is he doing here."

"I Think he is here to kill us."

"How is he going to do that. There are gaurs all over!"

"I don't know just keep an eye on him!"

"fine"

I walked back over to the bar tender "one Vodka please." When the bar tender turned around it wasn't the person who was there last time. This time it was some one who didn't want to be seen because they had their hat over their face. "Um, sir where did the other guy go" Then he just pointed down and I saw him shot in the chest. When I looked back up it was the assassin and he punched me right in the face. I think I flung into the chair that was five feet back. I could taste the cold blood dripping down my face into my mouth. Mr. Doig was knocked out. So I went for my gun but the assassin was to fast he threw another punch but this time in my gut. Everyone started screaming and I was spitting out blood every time he threw a punch finally I gained my strength and kicked him in the spot that isn't to delightful. Then into the face three times until he was on the ground reaching for his gun. I took one glimpse around and saw that all the guards had guns up to their faces. I did a quick grab for my 9mm and shot him in the head then all the people who had guns up to the guards head were all shot by Mr. Doig with his shotgun.

"thanks Mr. Doig"

"No problem"

We both left each other alone for a while then I heard this beeping when I went to the bathroom. I started to look al over then I found this boom.

"Mr. Doig, we have to get out of here now!"

"Why?"

"Theirs a boom here to blow us up"

Both of us grabbed our things and then we ran to the end of the plane. We only have 30 seconds. Then we started throwing things everywhere to find a parachute.

"There's no parachute"

"Yeah there is I just found one clip onto me.

"Jump"

After three seconds in the air the plane exploded and we were flying away from the crash. But here is the down side we were three mile away form France but their was an island right below us so we landed their and then the director called and asked where are you guys.

"We don't really know"

"There is a tribe of people that lives on the island you are one so make friends with them and ask for a boat."

"Yes Sir"

After five minutes of walking we found some sparks of fire and I watched people dance around the fire. We both had our hand on our pistils just in case. The people had guards all over and they sounded the they tried to tie us up I didn't know what language they were talking in but Mr. Doig did apparently. They started talking and Mr. Doig told me that it was a misunderstanding they want us to sleep here for tonight and then they will give us this ski boat they stole from these people that invaded them. I went to bed and watched them dance then when I woke up the next morning. I found fruits one the front of my bed. Then I heard a gun shot and more and more gun shots. So I ran out and found people attacking the people that lived their I shot three of them and found. The people gave us their boat to get out of their and then all the people that were attacking chased us. One of their people had a rocket launcher and they locked on to us. It was the moment of truth because we were only 2 minutes until we reached the France boarder. We made it with just seconds left. When we came in we sat at a bench and a person came up and gave us a blue folder. We opened it and it was our director and he said "There are pictures in the blue folder and you are to make friends with him and when he isn't around any one kill him. Ok that will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Well when I opened the blue folder the man's info was right under it. I told me who he was and where he worked. Mr. Doig I think we are suppose to have more money than five bucks.

"Why is that?"

"Well, maybe because we are millionaires!"

"Hey look there is another blue folder in the folder."

"Hand it to me"

When I opened I say that their was a tiny little paper. Maybe a check? Yes, it has a over a millions dollars on it.

"Well shut up about it Alex"

"ok but how do you know my name?"

"I did a little reading on our profile"

"WHAT!"

"Yea, hey isn't that the castle where the guy we are to kill lives."

"I don't know, what did you do a little reading again Steven."

"How do you know my name?"

"The Director told me"

"Very well I guess we are even"

The castle was about a quarter of a mile away. So we started to make our way over we didn't say a word the whole time and right when we were about to get to the castle. About twenty guards came running out with AK-47's and they were ready to fire. Wait, Steven don't grab your gun we came to make friends with Richard Sharp.

"Kay"

When the guard's finally reached us they started to speak in French. I think one of them cussed at us in French. We came to make friends with Richard Sharp we had some business idea's for him and we would like to make friends with him. Wait why do you have pistils on you because we need to have protection incase anyone tries to kill me for my money. Oh and you won't mind if we bring in like five security men.

"No, that won't bother us."

"Cool"

"So where would I find Richard?"

"Oh he would be in the office on the top floor to your right."

"Well we will just be off then"

When we walked into the mansion we saw that they had high security in here. We decided to take the elevator to the top floor. When we got in there we saw this button sticking out unlike the others. I pulled it and what do you know it showed we the surveillance.

"Hey Steven do you see that on the top floor there is no one up their?"

"Yeah so"

"So we've been tricked"

Then the ding came and cut Steven off. I walked out and their was no one that seemed to be here but when I took another step forward and I got shot in my side. It was like braking a bone but ten times worse. I reached into my jacket acting like I was holding my wound but in actuality I grabbed by m9 and shot the guard. All we heard was the grunt when he got shot and the gun shot. Then I realized that he had fell in to a pit with poisonous snakes. We heard him screaming like a little girl.

"Who would be stupid enough to stand by a pit of snakes?"

"I don't know, but look what he dropped."

I showed him his ID.

"Nice"

"Hey the security cameras"

Too late about 7 guards rushed in. I ran be hind a wall.

"Where is those asshole," yelled one of the guards.

"I don't know sir"

"Well find them"

Then I realized who the guard was.

"General Booth"

"Aaaah, Alex"

"Don' Alex me"

Now and Steven came out of nowhere and started shooting down the guards and now it was just Booth and me. Then Steven shot all of the security cameras and loaded his gun. We saw general booth start for his gun for our reaction I took out my knife and stabbed him in his gun and then he shot. But his bullet missed the top of my head and ricocheted and shot the guard that started to move. When we walked out we saw that the man was standing there. He didn't look satisfied considering the look on his face (which looked like he had to go take a piss. Then out of know where his body guards started to open fire. I ducked but on fortunately Mr. Doig was shot. When they stopped I saw he was shot in the gut.

"Hey, sorry about that. My guards thought that you were double agents. I'll have your partner in the business world fixed up." said Richard Sharp

"it's no problem"

"Hey it is a problem considering I am wounded."

"Oh, sorry"

"You should be"

At that very second Mr. Doig was taken away.


End file.
